


Working it Out

by elfpunk999



Series: Blade's World [3]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfpunk999/pseuds/elfpunk999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nux and Slit have a fight, Blade knows how they can work it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working it Out

With her eyes on the car part in her hands Blade walked into the last room in the far tunnel. It was usually a quiet place to think when the war pups were running rampant. As she hunched to walk through the low door a rock shattered against the stone inches from her face. Dropping the metal in her hands she shot up, knocking her head against the entrance way.

“Ow… what the fuck.” she growled walking in further and rubbing the top of her head.

“Oh shit. I’m sorry.” she looked up to see a look of pure concern spread across Nux’s face as he scrambled to his feet and rushed to her side. “Didn’t know you were walking in.” His hands fluttering around her wounded head but not actually touching her.

“You throwing rocks for a reason.” she asked squatting to pick up the scatters parts off the floor. Nux squatted to help picking up pieces and handing them to her.

“Just… angry.” he replied.

“At?” she asked probing for more information.

“Slit.” he growled under his breath.

“Oh no. Lovers quarrel?” she asked smiling at him. His blue eyes rolled as his jaw clenched. “What did that lizard boy do now?”

“He’s being ridiculous.” he threw his hands up in the air dramatically as he stood up to his full height. “I go out on one run without him and he’s all up in arms that I’m replacing him.”

“Who’d you go out with?” she asked setting the broken car parts in the corner.

“Just a pup. He wanted to go out on a simple run. Was no big deal. Wasn’t even any action.” Nux said defensively. “But Slit starts in on me about finding another driver, about how he don’t need me and he’ll get a better car on his own.” the war boy growled and shook his head.

“You two will never get new.” she replied. “Who else could put up with your overwhelming sexual appetite for one another?”

“Exactly.” Nux agreed too quickly then furrowed his brow as her word sank in. Blade laughed and ran her hand over his bald head.

“Give him time to calm down and he’ll come ‘round.” she said tracing her fingers over the design on his chest. She watched his chest sink with a heavy sigh as her nails raked over his skin. “I could… help… take your mind off him.” she said looking back up into his blue eyes. She found them closed and his lips parted. “Would you like that?” she asked softly; rising up on her tip toes to place a kiss on his scarred lips. His arms laced around her waist, holding her tightly against his chest as he leaned down and kissed her harder. His hands roaming up under her tattered shirt to press against her warm flesh. Hard, calloused fingers leaving feather light touches along her spine.

A slight grumbled voice walking near made them break their embrace just in time to see Slit slip in through the small doorway. He froze, staring at them for a minute. “Oh shit… sorry. I’ll just…” he narrowed his eyes at Nux. “Find another hole.” he continued turning to leave.

“Slit no!” Blade said reaching out for him. She caught his wrist blade and yanked him back in. “Slit.” she growled.

“What?” he asked glaring down at her. She snarled at him as she turned them around and shoved him towards Nux. Putting herself between them and the exit.

“You two are going to work this out.” she said.

“Am not.” they both replied crossing their arms.

“Pups… you’re acting like pups. You know that right?” Neither war boy said a word. Only clenching their jaws and staring at her hard, avoiding each others eyes. Her eyes shifted from one cold stare to the next. “Fine.” she crossed her arms. “You don’t want to talk… kiss each other.” she said staring at them; the corner of her lip threatening to twitch up into a smile. The boys faces twisted hard and they turned to look at each other then back at her.

“What?” Nux asked.

“Kiss him.” she said nodding her head towards Slit.

“You kiss me and I’ll gut you where you stand.” Slit said through his teeth.

“If you don’t kiss… neither of you are getting this…” she ran her hands down her small frame as her lips curled up her cheeks. “Ever again.” her hands rested on her hips as she looked from one boy to the other. Both shifted uneasily on their feet swallowing hard as they weighed her words.

“Fine.” Nux said shaking his head. “I don’t even wan-” his words were cut off by Slit grabbing him by the back of the head and pressing his lips to his hard. Nux’s hands flailed at his sides as his eyes went wide and his back stiffened. Slit let go of him rolling his head from side to side, cracking the bones in his neck.

“Happy now woman?” he asked turning to stare at Blade. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open in shock.

“Y-yes.” she stammered. She took the four steps separating them quickly. Her hands cupped Slits cheeks as she planted a hard kiss on his perched lips. Nux still stood beside them dumbfounded while Slit’s arms wrapped around Blade, his hands grabbing at her ass roughly. Shaking himself out of his daze he watched the kiss between Slit and Blade grow deeper; all tongues and teeth before turning to leave without a word.

“No!” Blade said abandoning Slit mid-kiss; leaving him fumbling after her with his tongue lulled out of his skull. She grabbed Nux by the waist of his pants and pulled him to her. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Her tongue rolling over his lips until he met it with his own. She backed them up until her ass was against Slit’s crotch. Moving it back and forth against him she shivered as his hands slide up under her shirt to find her breasts. With her shirt already bunched up under her arms Nux found the hem and pulled it up and off, tossing it to the sandy floor. His hands replaced Slits as Slit’s roamed down her belly to the unbuckle her pants. Pushing them down her hips until she could kick them off to join her top.

Wedged naked between the two boys the warmth of their chests and sharp chill of the buckles and rings on their belts sent goosebumps erupting across her body. She felt Slit’s lips against her neck, kissing and nipping its way along the blood line running down her throat. Nux soon followed suit on the opposite side. His tongue tracing her jawline to her earlobe which he then pinched between his teeth. A sigh fell from her lips as her eyes rolled back in her skull. Quickly she ran her hands down Nux’s chest, catching the closure to his many belts and yanking it free. Tossing it aside she fumbled with the strings and buttons keeping his pants up until they loosened enough for her to get her hands into them. She reached in and squeezed his ass firmly. Letting her short nails drag along his skin. Feeling Slit’s hand moving across her hips she grabbed it. Interlocking her fingers with his and guiding his hand off her skin and onto Nux’s. Slit stopped kissing her neck and looked at her with confusion but she ground her ass back against him as she used her fingers to make his hand grab at Nux’s hip. Her smile crept higher as she maneuvered her other back between her ass and Slit’s crotch to grip him firmly through his pants. He sucked in a hiss of air through his teeth then resumed his path down her neck and shoulder with more purpose. His fingers now gripping Nux’s hip firmly without her making him.

Nux didn’t even seem to notice, or care who’s hand was where. His hips rolled into her hard. His soft kisses became sloppy and wet along her neck and down her collarbone. Blade’s long fingers wrapped around his cock and stroked him slowly. A heavy puff of hot air rushed out of his chest as his eyes fluttered closed. She pushed him away just enough to slide down to her knees between the two boys. Her fingers quickly undoing Slit’s belts and tossing them with the others. They looked down at her, smiles spreading across their faces. Taking both boys in her fists she stroked them slowly from base to tip. Watching their eyes roll back and their shoulders fall. Slit’s pink tongue peeked out to wet his chapped lips while Nux barred his teeth.

“Kiss him.” she whispered with a grin. She pumped her fists faster, squeezing slightly harder. Nux groaned as he lost his balance briefly. His arm shooting out to brace himself beside Slit’s face. “Come on.” she pleaded leaning towards the head of Nux’s cock. She let her warm breath tease him as she watched his body quake. “For me.”

Without opening his eyes Nux leaned forward and caught Slit’s lips quickly. Absentmindedly Slit followed Nux’s lips as he pulled away then fell back against the wall with a dissatisfied huff. “Like you mean it.” Blade said softly. “Like he’s me.” She felt the tension rushing through Nux as his fist clenched at his sides. His other hand’s fingers dug into the wall beside Slit’s head. “I want to see it.” she said before dragging her tongue along the underside of Nux; tracing the thick vein that ran there. Feeling it pulse beneath her fingers. “So shine… so chrome.” she did it again making Nux squirm and moan as he leaned closer to Slit.

Then she turned her attention to Slit’s thick cock. Sucking the head between her lips and rolling her tongue over it again and again. Slit’s jaw dropped as heavy pants fell freely. One hand was in her hair while the other clutched at Nux’s outstretched arm. “Tell him Slit.” she pumped her fist faster, then slowed again.

“So shine….” Slit sighed. His fingers tightened in her hair as her head turned back to Nux.

“Kiss him.” she whispered before taking him in her mouth completely. Nux’s hips jerked forward a fraction of a second before his lips bruised Slit’s. Their tongues twisting together outside their mouths as they fought each other for dominance. Blade’s own chest heaved as she watched slack jawed. Fire racing through her veins like never before. She sucked Slit deep into her throat. Moaning and purring against him as she moved over him. Her fingers still pumping Nux with the same steady rhythm. Nux’s fingers wrapped around the back of Slit’s neck as he swallowed down his lancer’s moans. His hips pumping into Blade’s fist wildly.

Then Blade felt a swift tug on her hair and she was pulled back up to her feet as she let go of both boys. Slit’s arms wrapped around her, pulling her chest against his so tightly she could feel the staples in his digging into her skin. One hand latched onto the back of her knee and hoisted her leg up high on his hip. Her bare foot found a notch in the stone wall behind him, helping her keep it there. “Take her Nux.” Slit said never letting his eyes leave hers.

“Shine…” Nux said grabbing her hips firmly. Her eyes were locked on Slit’s as she felt Nux pressing into her. Her jaw dropping slightly as her eyes fluttered back once he was fully seated deep inside of her. Slit’s smile spread up his face as he shifted his hips so his hard throbbing dick was pressed firmly against her clit. She moaned when he moved the slightest bit and a dark chuckle rose up his throat.

“Did you like that?” Slit asked. His voice no more than a husky whisper. Nux grunted and cursed behind her as he rutted wildly. “Did you like me kissing Nux?”

“Yes.” she confessed on a heavy exhale. Her head fell forward against his shoulder as the coil in her stomach tightened painfully. Slit’s fingers fisted into her hair and yanked her head back so his lips could attack her throat. A cry rushed from Blade as his teeth sank into her collarbone; hard enough to leave a mark on her pale skin.

“Slit… Slit I’m not gonna last much longer.” Nux groaned from behind her.

“Good… finish… then it’s my turn.” Slit replied in a harsh tone. Nux’s long arms wrapped around both Blade and his lancer. His fingers gripping into Slit’s shoulders; just needing something to hold on to. His forehead pressed against Blade’s shoulder as his chest heaved with each labored breath; timed perfect with his thrusts. Slit pawed one of Blade’s breasts, groping it firmly while his other hand went to Nux’s hip, pulling the driver in harder. Blade wrapped her arms around them. One arm back around Nux’s neck the other around Slit’s. Her nails bit into the back of their bald heads as she felt the rush of her release rising up her spine. Slit licked up her strained neck then sucked hard on her racing pulse. Then stars erupted behind her eyes as her entire body quaked.

“Glory… be…” Nux groaned against her shoulder. His hips pistoning as she clenched around him. His head fell back between his shoulder blades as he burst. As he pulled out Blade felt boneless. Nux stepped away and she instantly felt the ground coming up quickly. Slit leaned foward, catching her by the back of the neck before her skull bashed off the hard stone floor. But there was no reprieve. Slit laid her back, gathered her wrists in his hand and sheathed himself in one hard thrust. Blade cried out at the sudden intrusion of his girth, her hips bucking as she clawed at the ground trying to get away. But Slit’s other hand held her hips firmly. His chest heaving as he smiled down at her.

“Why you running?” he growled. “You want this.” he let go of her wrists, getting his arms beneath her. His hands gripping her shoulders and pulling her down hard on his cock. Shifting his knees he spread her thighs farther apart. His mangled lips covered her chest and neck in sloppy kisses. His teeth sinking into her skin leaving crescent shaped marks. Blade’s nails raked down his back making him arch and groan but his hard deep pace was relentless. Her body bowed off the floor as another hot rush overcame her. His name dripping from her lips with each panted breath. She could feel the hard stone floor cutting into her lower back with each thrust but the pain made it better. “This… is my… Valhalla.” Slit whispered low in her ear. She wrapped around him tightly. Her ankles locking at the small of his back and her arms winding around his neck, holding him to her tightly. As yet another rush made her body quake beneath him Slit sank his teeth into her shoulder, marking her deep enough he hoped it was permanent and let his release over take him.

Fighting for air as Slit’s weight collapsed on top of her Blade muster up enough strength in her arms to push him off. He hit the ground beside her with a huff but no protest. Looking around she found Nux sprawled out on the ground beside her, his long arms over his head, his brilliant blue eyes shut. She nudged him with her weak arms and he groaned but opened his eyes to look at her. Rolling onto her side to face Slit she motioned for him to follow her. Resting her head on Slit’s sweat covered chest she felt Nux nuzzle up behind her. She could feel the gritty sand that covered his damp skin as he wrapped around her. His long fingers splayed out across Slit’s stomach. Slit moved so his arm was out stretched, pushing it under Nux’s skull before letting out a heavy satisfied sigh.

 

 


End file.
